Knights of the Effect
by THE TRUE Red Headed Step-Child
Summary: DISCONTINUED a crossover of Mass effect 2 and KOTOR, begins near the beginning of Mass Effect 2 and the end of KOTOR. Revan is put into the Mass Effect universe and joins Shepard's team. Expect Romance I'm not telling who. Oh, also, expect some Meat bag
1. Prologue

A/N I own nothing, only my own thoughts

Note: this will start pretty similar to how Mass effect 2 does, but as it continues, more events will have been influenced, different choices, but the overall plot is similar to mass effect 2. But Revan's there. I will also be doing a lot with the Illusive man, he will take an interest in Revan. Expect Romance as well, and I've already decided who it will be.

_Miranda stared intently at the core of the sun that the Illusive man prided himself upon, seeing the pure heat that churned on the inside while the surface gave off a radiantly blue glow._

"Shepard did everything right, more than we could have hoped for. Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy…

…And still it's not enough. "

"Our sacrifices have earned the council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our only hope." The illusive man replied, taking another smoke from his cigar.

"But they're sending her to fight geth. Geth! We both know they're not the real threat."

_Miranda knew she had stated the obvious, but the point remained valid, the geth were now a broken group of machines, incapable of fighting a war with anyone, at least with Saren and Sovereign dead…_

"The reapers are still out there"

_Miranda had seen one before, larger than the entire citadel tower, and a mind of its own, she had read reports of something called 'indoctrination' where the users' mind would slowy be taken over by the Reaper, what a scary thought. _

"And it's up to us to stop them." The illusive man said, just before he exhaled, expelling the smoke from his system.

"The Council will never trust Cerberus. They'll never accept our help. Even after everything Humanity has accomplished."

_She was of course referring to the tremendous human sacrifice at the citadel and their quick rise to the Council._

"But Shepard" She said with a smile, "They'll follow him. He's a hero, and bloody icon."

_But Shepard was far from invincible _

"But he's just one man. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow."

"Then see to it that we don't lose him." The illusive man said, his tone was clear: The meeting was adjourned.

But the Illusive man was wrong about one thing: Shepard was not the only hope for humanity.

In a galaxy far away, a sith lord named Malak died at the hands of his former master: Revan

"Im… impossible I… I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith"

Revan watched as his defeated apprentice struggled for breath and replied, "The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side"

_Revan knew that she did not fully believe the Jedi teachings she had spouted, but he should at least see that the light had prevailed against the dark, even if she herself was a tone of gray._

"I wonder what would have happened Revan, had our positions been reversed? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

_Revan knew she had caused this war. She was responsible for all the killing, but that did not mean Malak could blame Revan for all of his faults._

"You cannot blame me for the path you chose; I did not drag you by your tongue"

"I suppose. I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must take responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be master of the sith, ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny is not mine, it might have been yours, perhaps, but never mine."

_Revan knew she had little time left, for the Republic had nearly destroyed the star forge, but it was disrespectful to leave in the middle of a sith's death speech._

"And in the end, as the darkness takes me. I am nothing"

The Dark Lord Malak then collapsed backward on the floor; Revan turned to the body and said,

"I am sorry that it had to end this way, my friend."

After she had finished mourning her lifetime friend, the ground beneath her shook, she knew now that there was not enough time for her to get off the star forge.

"Everybody get out of here now!! There isn't enough time for me get the ebon hawk! Everybody get out of here!!"

_Hopefully they would all get off safely; she was especially worried for Carth, who may not leave her behind. Over the bond she and Bastilla shared, Revan could tell that they were all on their way off the station, with the exception of HK-47 and Carth_

"Revan shouted to Batilla over their bond" Where is Carth?"

_Carth dead. I had hoped to have made a life with him after this, well it will be fine, I will be with him soon._

"I am sorry Revan, Carth died defending me from 2 dark Jedi who were going to kill me while I was in my battle meditation."

"It is alright Bastilla, there is nothing to forgive".

_At that moment a thought not her own traveled into Revan's thoughts, it told her, "Revan, once lord of the sith, now savior of the Republic, we ask for your help, for another threat lingers far beyond._

Revan was astonished, she knew she had only minutes left of life, so she decided to converse with it, "I don't have much time, what must I do?"

The thought replied, _"Jump into the core of the thing you call, 'the Star Forge'". _

Revan decided to look into the core. To her amazement in made a bright blue light, similar to that of her light saber than she had created on Dantoine

_You must do it now, for only seconds remain_

Following the voices advice, revan jumped into the core, making sure to seal her black star forge robes and helmet, before everything faded into blackness.

The Republic later commemorated the surviving members of Revan's crew with medals. While both war hero Carth Onasi and the former dark lord named Revan were presumed dead…

…only one of those had actually died that day.

A/N this is the prologue to my first fanfic, I hope I am doing alright please review what I have


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction

_There was a great light, and everything went black. Revan had no idea what was happening to her, but she knew she had lived through the events of the star forge for a reason, what that reason may be was yet to be seen. Revan drifted again into darkness_

Two years after the battle of the Citadel, and 4,000 years before the rise of the galactic empire, a small object drifted from the Omega 4 Relay.

_The Illusive Man, who had eyes everywhere, saw her._

"Please get me online with Commander Shepard immediately." The Illusive man said to Kelly Chambers over the elaborate communications system that the illusive man had commissioned for the S2 Normandy.

_The illusive man waited patiently for Shepard's reply, after about 10 minutes, Shepard appeared in the illusive man's office as a hologram._

"We've just picked up Mor-" Shepard began, before the illusive man stopped him.

"Forgive me Commander Shepard, but something more important has come up"

_I don't trust the illusive man, but anything important to him is likely important to humanity, which is just as important to me._

"What is it?"

"Something has just appeared out of the Omega four relay."

Shepard was not surprised, "What is it, Collectors?"

_Did he really think that I would call him for something as mundane as that?_

"No, Shepard, a human being, and she likely doesn't have much air left in her suit."

"Show me." Shepard was clearly skeptical of the illusive man's claim, and an image appeared in front of the Commander's face.

The shock was apparent on the commander's face. What he was looking at was a robed human with life signals; he also could tell she was quickly running out of air.

"I advise that you go after her immediately" And by the time the commander was ready to respond, the image had faded around him and he was back on the ship

"Joker, set a course for those coordinates immediately, we're off on a rescue."

Revan knew she didn't have much longer; her air supply had nearly reached 0%, the star forge can create incredible armor, but it doesn't make you invincible.

_Forgive me, all those I have wronged, all those I have left without mothers, fathers, sons, husbands and wives. _

When her thoughts turned to the word 'wife', Revan remembered Carth, the love of her life. She had thought that after the war they could find a life together, and she could forget about everything she had done.

_But I know now that I can never forget, I cannot ignore what I have done, I see myself killing innocents as I sleep, there is no escaping my past. Perhaps this is how it should end for an evil entity; to freeze or be suffocated in space, a horrible death indeed._

Revan was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the sleek, elegant ship coming towards her.

_At least now, I can rest_.

Revan fell into a deep sleep due to the lack of oxygen in her suit, only a few minutes after she passed out, the crew of the Normandy secured her.

"Who is that?" Joker asked as Shepard, Miranda and Jacob as they brought the woman aboard the ship, and into the infirmary.

Shepard had not noticed the details of her robes when staring at her through the image projector; they were as black as space itself and appeared to be laced with a blood-red fabric. She wore a hood and a mask over her face, the mask was also black with red in areas that could easily be mistaken for blood stains. He also noticed two cylinders made of a metal he had never seen before.

_There was no doubting it, this woman was a warrior_

When reaching the infirmary of the ship, Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, Mordin and doctor Chakwas stood over the unconscious body of a former Sith Lord.

"So what does she have?" Shepard asked Chakwas, who was scanning the body for any wounds.

"She has no major wounds anywhere, she seems to be in fine condition and oh… what could this be?" Chakwas turned her head to a hologram projector, where a scan of Revan's brain was shown.

"Excessive brain activity over 30% of mental capacity strongest biotics use about 17% biotic with very high-grade implants perhaps. Negative. No implants detected in the brain, unexplainable anomaly… " Mordin continued his observations while Shepard and the others stared at the woman.

"What's with those robes, they seem to have inscriptions on them, but I can't read them, and I know every language in the known galaxy." Miranda had no idea about where this person could be from.

Mordin went over to the resting body of Revan and took a small blood sample.

"What is that for?" Shepard said, motioning at the vial Mordin was holding

"going to check DNA have feeling she is not the same as you."

"What! She looks pretty human to me." Jacob exclaimed, but Jacob was beginning to have his own doubts.

"Mordin, go run those tests immediately, we need to know as much as we can about her immediately." Shepard was just as concerned about this as the rest of the crew.

_Revan saw the terror that had been caused by the Shadow Mass Generator on Malachor 5. She saw the entire Mandalorian fleet disappear as if they had never been. But she also saw the hundreds of Republic fighters that were caught in the blast, so much pain, so much death. And worst of all, Malachor was a shell of what it had been, it had once been a beautiful world, but now it was nothing, devoid of all life, devoid of the force…_

The former dark lord awoke screaming, and an older woman approached her. "What Have I done? What have I done?" Revan cradled her head in her hands comforting herself from what her own hands had wrought.

_Why did they let me live? Surely they knew what I had done? Surely they knew what I could do? So why didn't they kill me? No matter, I need to find out where I am._

Raising her head, Revan noticed an old woman, who spoke some form of Galactic basic, she had no idea who she was, but she intended to find out.

_It will be best to catch her off guard…_

"Who am I?" Revan asked using the time it took for the woman to think on the question to grab her by her throat.

Revan then noticed that she was completely naked "Where are my clothes?" putting down the old doctor, Revan allowed her to speak, but keeping her from using her arms or legs.

"You're clothes are upstairs in the armory." Chakwas said, still recovering from the stranglehold on her throat.

Picking up a pistol, Revan said, "You're coming with me." Chakwas was in no position to refuse

With the Kessler pistol pointed at that back of Chakwas head, the Jedi and doctor walked out of the infirmary.

"Well if it isn't ou-" Mess Sergeant Gardener and his friends never had a chance to finish, for they were lifted out from their posts and were launched at the opposite wall, knocking them out immediately.

_How could someone possibly do that, not even the most powerful biotics control objects so well, they can only launch things away from them, this woman was defiantly not a biotic, but something far more powerful._

Eventually Revan and Chakwas came to the elevator, where they began a quick ascent to the next floor.

Shepard and Miranda were discussing going after someone named Archangel when the doors opened. Out strode a completely naked woman with a Kessler pistol pointed straight to the back of doctor Chakwas' head. Immediately, over twenty assault rifles were aimed at Chakwas and the woman that they had picked up by the Omega 4 relay last week.

"But the gun down! NOW!" Shepard shouted, but the woman was quite calm, not many could be so calm in her position. That at the very least deserved respect, unless of course she was psychotic.

"I want my clothes back, my weapons back, and my crew back." Shepard could see the fire that burned inside the woman's mind.

"Okay, we can get you back your clothes and your weapons, but we don't know about this crew of yours." Miranda said.

_They're lying to me, they have Carth, I know they do. _

"WHERE IS CARTH?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! I WILL KILL HER IF YOU DON'T BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" The entire crew was incredibly confused, Shepard knew nothing of a Carth, but from the tone of her voice, it was clear that he was her lover.

_The woman must still be in shock, she has been out of it for an entire week._

And at that very moment, the memories of what had happened on the Star Forge returned to her mind.

"Oh god… Oh god. He's dead isn't he? Yes, I know he is dead." She then dropped the pistol to the floor. "Just give me back my clothes and weapons; we'll talk in just a moment."

"I am placing you under arrest for threatening a member of Cerberus Corporation." Miranda declared.

_What a fool, she doesn't fear me, she thinks I can do nothing to her, well, we'll see about that. _

Consumed by her rage, Revan pointed her arm in the direction of Miranda, and crushed her hand into a fist. Nobody on the ship knew what was happening until they saw Miranda grabbing at her neck and choking for air.

A smile parted the young woman's lips; Revan was giving into her anger. But before she could finish off Miranda, Revan stopped, lowering her hand.

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the force_

"What did you say?"

Revan then realized that she had said the Jedi code out loud, she offered no explanation. "Now, may I please have my clothes now?"

Shepard had clearly thought of this woman as a strong warrior when taking her aboard, but now…

_Who is this woman?_

A/N I am sorry that there isn't any real action yet, but I promise it will come soon, next chapter probably


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I own neither Kotor nor Mass effect. So far the hardest part of this has been dialogue with Mordin; it's hard to throw away proper grammar.

_Shepard looked again over the scans of the woman gathered during the week-long period she had been unconscious. _

"As predicted woman not human, close to human, DNA differs by only .56% more than enough to be called non-human." Mordin said in his usual rushed manner "upon further analysis found unknown cells in blood stream."

_She can use her mind to manipulate things around her, can pass through the Omega 4 relay and now she's not human, we need her with us_.

"But she's highly unstable, we need to send her to Cerberus for further study" Miranda declared, she was clearly bitter about the fiasco that occurred between the woman's mind and Miranda's neck.

_She nearly killed Miranda with her mind, she doesn't have implants, how is this possible._

"She could become a danger to the mission." Miranda added.

"Maybe, but she's clearly got the skills we're looking for." Jacob retorted.

"Alright, I'm going to have a word with her, I just hope she had a good rest." Shepard stated, in a tone that told the crew the discussion was over.

_Telos was burning, she could see Malak's fleet bombarding it from space, over 100 ships were taking part in the massacre. And Revan could see it all. She saw the millions killed by collapsing buildings and sith turbo lasers. But the most terrifying image she saw was one man, clutching his dying wife, while he screamed for a medic. _

Revan again awoke from her memories with a scream. She cried as she faced what she had done to Carth, her lover, who she would never see again.

Revan decided that sleeping would only bring her more grief, and sat down, gathering all the parts two her light sabers.

_I'm surprised they let me live, after I nearly killed two of their crew, they must have need for me_

The crew of the Normandy had also completely taken apart every bit of her light sabers. And had given her back all the parts separated.

_They had no idea how to put it back together themselves, luckily they didn't try._

Revan sat down in a meditating position, and began the lengthy, but relaxing task of rebuilding her light saber.

In about two hours, Revan had finished constructing her twin sabers, the one in her right, _the Mantle of the force_. While the one she used in her left hand was named _the Heart of the Guardian_.

As Revan was about to drop her light sabers into her hand, the door behind her opened. She quickly lit _the Heart of the Guardian_, which emitted a familiar orange glow. Revan quickly turned around to see a man she recognized from the day before.

He was a man of medium build, his head was shaven in a military fashion, and had some scars running down his face, they emitted a red glow.

_Clearly this man has been through extensive trauma, almost as if he had been on an operating table for two years._

The man began to speak, showing little fear of her in his tone of voice, "I'm Commander Shepard and welcome aboard the Normandy." He offered his hands out his hand

_He seems to have no treachery behind his words_

Revan quickly deactivated her light saber and stood up, shaking the commander's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Commander, you may call me Revan."

_Was that even my real name? She could never be sure._

"I have some questions, and I hope you could answer them for me." The commander said, getting straight to business,

_Yeah, I'd be pretty confused too about someone like me._

"Alright, shoot."

"Number 1. How did you get through the Omega 4 relay?"

_What is a relay, and for that matter, what is omega 4? Is it a planet?_

"I'm sorry I know little about Omega 4, or these relays that you speak of."

The Commander was clearly confused, "How can you not know what a relay is? Where are you from, exactly?"

"Well, Shepard, that's probably going to be a long story, so I suggest sitting down."

The Commander leaned against a bar in the corner of the room. "Alright, I'm listening."

_Now, where to begin?_

"Where I come from, the galaxy is ruled by a democracy called the Republic; they control most of the known galaxy, from the core to much of the outer rim. The republic is allied to my order, called the Jedi; we are the defenders of the galaxy, protecting it from the enemies of the Republic, especially this sith."

_I'm sure as hell not going to tell them I was the face of evil for a time._

"So you the Jedi, are what protects the galaxy, I've never heard of any republic, Jedi or any of these Sith. You have not answered my question. Where are you from?"

_He clearly doesn't understand_

"Fine, I will be very blunt with you, I am not from your galaxy." Revan saw as the expression on The Commander's face change, and quickly changed the subject.

"I will explain more to you about me and my people in time, but I can tell you're here for reasons other than idle small talk."

_He clearly has a reason, something he is more than ready to die for, and I can sense it in him. _

"You're very right about that, a technologically advanced race, called the Collectors, is kidnapping entire human colonies, I'm assembling a team to stop them, I'm not going to lie, most would call this a suicide mission." The commander declared.

_There is more to this than simple kidnappings, something bigger is going on._

"Cut the crap, I know something else is behind this, and I know nothing about these Collectors, but I can tell you're mission is about more than human colonies."

_He clearly didn't expect that, now to know what's really at work here._

"You're almost too smart for your own good, Revan." The Commander stated, clearly impressed at her reasoning abilities

"So I've been told."

"Alright, The collectors a likely pawns of an ancient race of machines called the reapers, these reapers have no goal other than extinguishing all life in the galaxy, I was crucial in the destruction of one 2 years ago, who was named Sovereign."

_He has personally conversed with this Sovereign, otherwise, he would not know so much about it._

"So these Collectors are working for the reapers, who are stealing all these humans for the Reapers." At that point Revan remembered the voice that had spoke to her through her mind on the Star Forge

_Revan, once lord of the sith, now savior of the Republic, we ask for your help, for another threat lingers far beyond._

"Alright then Commander Shepard, I will help you with your mission, I owe you my life anyway, and I might as well return the favor." Revan stated, "I hope I can somehow return to where I am from sometime, but if not, saving this galaxy will suffice."

"Alright then, welcome aboard Revan." Shepard said with a sincere smile on his face, "Get geared up, we're going about to dock onto a space station named Omega, we'll be searching for a man named Archangel."

Revan turned away and began getting everything prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Shepard was pleased as he left the port observation room where Revan was residing, he knew he had gained the help of a valuable ally, but he knew that he had many questions for her.

_I should probably talk to Kelly about her, she seems to be hiding something._

Returning to the main floor, Shepard walked up to Kelly, "What do you have on our newest member, and her name is Revan."

"This Revan seems to be a woman beset with grief, not only for this Carth fellow she talked about yesterday, but she seems to feel guilt for something in her past. Almost as if she's forgot it and is remembering horrible things." Kelly replied, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Thank you Kelly for your assistance on this."

_Well none of this would compromise her in battle, but I will need to talk to her later about it. I still know very little about her or this Republic she comes from. _

After that thought, Joker's voice went out over the intercom, "Docking onto Omega now, I hope Mystery girl doesn't attempt to kill more of us with her brain."

"Her name is Revan, Joker, just take us into dock."

"Upon analysis of that name, no records have come up; this woman truly is a mystery." EDI declared.

_And that's exactly the kind of person we need_

As The Normandy came into dock, Shepard, Miranda and Revan prepared to leave the ship.

_I can feel the eyes of them on my back, they will have more reason to fear me soon enough_

Revan was wearing her black robes and mask she would wear when going anywhere, along with her to sabers, which were attached to her belt.

_I see the one they call Miranda is incredibly fearful of me, maybe even enraged by my presence, I should at least attempt to make amends_

"Please forgive me for the events of last night, i… was not thinking clearly." Revan knew that Miranda would, she always knew she had a way with words.

"Alright… Revan, I forgive you, I know you will make a valuable asset to the team." Miranda replied.

_She still has anger toward me, she will learn to deal with it on her own I guess._

"Alright Commander, let's go get this Archangel, and the group of three left the ship to step onto, the space station known as Omega."

Unbeknownst to Revan and her new companions, one of Revan's old allies had made its way into Liara T'Soni's office.

"Statement: Local sources claim that you are a meat bag whose primary function is dealing information for a price."Said the droid known as HK-47

Liara T'Soni turned around to the mechanical voice that had interrupted her work. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are, I can tell you aren't a Geth, but you're an AI. I don't even know how you were even able to get on Ilium in the first place. Unless you are seeking information, and have enough credits to pay for it, I will have to ask you to leave."

_What was this thing that is standing in front of me with its mechanical eyes?_

"Response: I do know you can help me, and compensated for it you will be, blue meat bag. I seek information on a friend of mine; I have learned that she was picked up by a man named Commander Shepard. Deduction: I know that you know where this man is, and you will tell me." At the moment the strange machine pulled out some sort of cylinder. Showing it to the Asari, he pressed a red button that was on the metal hilt, and out came a beam that shone a radiant tone of crimson.

_What was this strange technology he was showing to me?_

"Prediction: you will tell me where this commander is, and you will tell me how I can find him. Or I will rip the sloppy organs out of your meat bag body." If the Hunter-Killer droid could smile, it most certainly would

"Yes, I believe we can do business, but one thing first, what do you plan on doing to Commander Shepard?

"Deduction: You know this meat bag and you spent much time together in each other's meat bag arms. Declaration: I have no intention of killing this meat bag, but if the meat bag gets in my way, he will be permenatly terminated." The HK unit said this with sincerity, because he had learned of this man's military exploits: powerful leader, strong warrior and a man who commanded respect. He was very similar to his own master.

_Well that's not a guarantee, but I can't pass this up._

"Alright we have a deal, Shepard's ship is currently docked on Omega, I have some associates who can smuggle you on." Liara was sincere in her words, she would never betray a client, even if he was a machine.

"Statement: We have a deal, Meat Bag." The mysterious machine tossed her the weapon that seemed to be made out of light.

_I just hope Shepard will be alright. _

_The illusive man turned his attention to the security feeds on Omega, he had no idea how to newest member of the team would perform in combat, he had a feeling he would not be disappointed._

A/N OOOH HK's in the universe now to, what's next, archangel of course, expect bloodshed next time. Needless to say, Zaeed or Kasumi will not be in this fanfic, I want to keep the number of characters pretty low. Also, in the future, when I am focusing on HK and want to show his thoughts, I will use this text: The meat bag is just waiting to die. As opposed to: _The meat bad is just waiting to die. _I believe the chapters are going to become longer now, now that we have all the characters in place.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I own neither Kotor nor Mass Effect

The Illusive man stared at the screens showing footage of Omega's streets, where Shepard and his team had just arrived.

_This Revan character has been an astonishing subject, from what I can see, she carries advanced technology, has abilities beyond any biotic, and isn't even human. Shepard is much too Idealistic, maybe she will be more of the person I'm looking for to preserve humanity. And If that's the case, who knows?_

"From what we've gathered, Archangel's in a bit of trouble." Miranda said.

_I should've assumed as much, It's never, just picking up the person, we have to break our backs for him._

"What sort of trouble? I'm assuming it's pretty serious."

"All of the major mercenary groups on Omega are going after him. So far, he's been doing well." Shepard said, clearly proud of what this man had done.

_It would be best to know about these groups_

"What groups are going after him? It would be good to know what each specializes in." The team had then reached _Afterlife,_ the nightclub of Omega.

_What is this place? Nowhere in my galaxy was this lively, most cantina's I was in were only good places to play a bit of Pazaak._

The club was incredibly bright, with bright holo-projectors and dozens of dancers, who looked human, but were shaded a dark tint of blue or purple.

"The major groups after him are the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and the Blood Pack." Miranda continued, "The Blue suns consist of mostly humans, Turians, and Batarians. They often use a variety of resources, from mechs to gunships. The Eclipse are much more mech based, using a variety of mechs. And finally the Blood Pack, consisting of Vorcha and Krogans, watch out for them, Krogans are incredibly strong and resilient.

Revan didn't know about most of these races mentioned, but she was sure she would find out more in the future. The group continued on to a private room, where the mercenaries were recruiting freelancers.

"Send in the next group." An odd creature that had six eyes said as the team walked in.

"You three look like you could do some damage!" He said pointing his brown finger at the group. "And whoever you are, in the robes, you could probably scare Archangel out." The creature who was later known to be a Batarian chuckled at the group.

"We're here for Archangel. I assume this is the place to sign up?" Shepard stated, getting straight to business, "This is the place." The Batarian responded.

"How much do we get paid?" Revan stated, knowing how to handle the next situation. "Standard fee is 500 credits per person; you get paid when the job is do-" Before he could finish, Revan interjected,

"You will pay us now. Archangel will be dead before you know it." Revan ordered, using the force to convince the weak-minded Batarian.

"Alright, 1500 credits will be transferred to your credit chit." The entire team gaped in amazement at Revan, but she smiled and placed her helmet back over her face

_Let them think about that one for a while._

"That was wrong, whatever you did, you shouldn't have done it, and it's practically stealing." Shepard said, showing just how naïve he was.

"Look at it this way, the mercenaries want Archangel gone. And we're getting him out and getting paid for it, everybody wins." Revan was a rational person, she was not about to pass up money over ideals.

"Anyway, money away from the mercenaries in more to saving the galaxy, or do you want the mercenaries to have more money?" Revan had clearly won the argument, but she had to hear Shepard's response.

"I guess your right on that, alright then let's go get Archangel. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

The group eventually found their way over to a small shuttle, which would take them to where the mercenaries were preparing to take Archangel. "You guys ready to go get Archangel, he's been killing you freelancers." The Batarian mercenary stated.

"Yeah, let's go." Shepard and his team stepped into the small shuttle, making the short trip to where Archangel was ripping apart the mercenaries, one by one.

Garrus looked down the scope of his Mantis sniper rifle, the mercenaries had him in a corner, and with the only thing saving him from certain death was a narrow bridge.

_A hundred to one no hope of survival no hope of success. Well, nothing new I suppose._

Garrus saw another Vorcha poke its head above the barricade, and as soon as the bugger poked its head up, the head was gone.

_That makes seventy mercenaries total, how many more are there? I'm gonna run out of ammo soon. Man, all these guys coming to take me down: The Blood Pack, Eclipse, and the Blue Suns. They must REALLY hate me… good._

Garrus sighted another target, and fired. But after he fired, he noticed a group of three mercenaries get out of a shuttle; one of them seemed oddly familiar to him, so he looked down his scope.

_I must be seeing things, Shepard, here? That can't be possible, HE'S DEAD. Well, if I'm not imagining him, I'm sure he's here to help me out. And I know only one reason he'd come here to help me: he needs me for another mission._

Garrus then noticed the two people who came out behind him; one was dressed in white with a Cerberus logo on her chest.

_And now he's working with Cerberus, even after what happened to him on Akuze._

But the one who came after the Cerberus member was even more intriguing. She wore a black robe, with red fabric stitched in, and had on a black masked that seemed to be stained with blood.

_Whoever that one is, she is a force to be reckoned with. No matter, I need to make sure I stay alive until they get here. _

Garrus then sighted his next target.

After Shepard's team had arrived at the mercenary encampment, the driver gave them the rundown, "Alright, Archangel's been tearing us apart, he's in a building on the other end of this bridge." He said, motioning toward a narrow bridge, which ended at a two story building.

_This isn't just a suicide mission, its pointless suicide, all you'd have to do is hold position, and wait for him to run out of food. _

"This isn't a job, it's a suicide mission." Revan stated, clearly disgusted at how incompetent the mercenaries must be.

"Well, you'll hate this; you and some other guys will be charging the house while the infiltration team gets him from behind." The Batarian continued to say, "But I think you guys can handle it, he may be a crack shot, but he's tired, making mistakes."

"If it's our only way to Archangel, we'll have to take it. Where do we go from here?" Shepard said, Revan was disgusted at how he was just ready to give his life away, even though this Archangel would shoot him through the forehead

_Well, let's just hope he doesn't do that._

"Go up and talk to Sergeant Cathka, he'll know more about the mission; I'm going to go grab more freelancers." With that, the Batarian jumped into the shuttle and left.

"Alright guys, let's go save Archangel." And the group made their way up the stairs and through the mercenary outpost. As Revan and the others made their way through, Revan couldn't help- but admire Archangel's handiwork. Every shot was in the forehead.

_No wonder this guy's held them for so long, he's a master when it comes to sniping._

And as Revan was about to move on, a freelancer was shot through the eye, he was dead before he hit the cold, hard floor. Moving on, Revan and the others came to the work station at which a large gunship was being worked on by a Batarian named Cathka.

"Are you Cathka?" Shepard nearly shouted, for the plasma welder the Batarian wielded was incredibly loud. The Batarian moved out from under the ship, lit a cigarette and corrected,

"Sergeant, Sergeant Cathka." The Alien exhaled, expelling smoke in Shepard's face. "Well, Sergeant, the driver said we should talk to you about the mission." Shepard must've been anxious to get this over with, Revan was as well.

"The operation begins as soon as the infiltration team gives the word, have any questions, this may be your last chance." The Batarian took another breath of smoke. "Are you leading the attack?" Shepard said, as he brushed all the smoke out of his face."

"Ha!" The Batarian exclaimed, "I don't get paid to fight, just plan the operations and fix the damn gunship; you guys get the pleasure of-." The Sergeant was interrupted by voice over the monitor, "This is infiltration team, we are a go." "Bravo teams go!" The five men that had been standing in the room suddenly moved out of the room, headed out to the bridge.

"Well, that means more work for me, gotta get this thing ready." The Batarian then turned away from the group of three. Revan decided to take advantage of the situation; she quickly moved up behind him and activated _Mantle of the Force_. By the time he was aware of her presence; his head was on the floor. She deactivated her light saber and turned around; the group was staring at her.

"This helps us, now the gunship will never be fully operational, c'mon let's go get Archangel." The group jumped onto the bridge, where Bravo team was making their way over the bridge. The team moved to the house, where four men were suppressing Archangel, while two others were attempting to weld their way into the door.

Revan whispered, "Alright you two, I'll take the four on the ground, while you guys take down the two at the door, got it?" The group nodded in agreement, and Revan jumped to the floor. As she fell, Revan's two light sabers lit up in unison, one emitting a blue shade, while the other shown as bright as any sun. Revan quickly cut her way through the four men; they had never expected any sort of melee combat. The first one she stabbed through the heart, while she sliced apart the two others. The fourth one in the room was too scared to put up a fight, and was quickly felled.

Revan then headed up the stairs, to see the door had been opened. Revan removed her mask, the person that the team had saved at least deserved to see the face of the rescuers. As she approached the room she heard,

"Garrus! What are you doing out here?" Revan then proceeded into the room. "Shepard, I thought you were dead, how did you even get out here? And also, WHO IS THAT?!" The Alien creature named Garrus said; he seemed very much like a gray reptile, wearing blue face paint on the right side of his face. "She tore apart four men in the blink of an eye!"

_How can he be talking about me when all this is going on?_

"Look, Archangel, we're here to get you out, so when you're done gaping at my combat abilities we can get back to getting out of here." Revan made sure to address him as Archangel instead of Garrus.

"Quite a temper you got there. But your right, we need to figure a way out of here. This bridge has saved my life, funneling all those witless idiots into scope, but it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to go back out that way."

_Quite a temper! Only one person has ever commented on my temper and he's…_

"Well of course, you would have tried to get out by now if it wasn't." Revan wanted to get to the point of this so she could get back to the ship. "So, I say we hold our ground, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances." Garrus stated.

_What else is there to do, honestly, but this… man wasn't an idiot._

"Alright, time to spill a little merc blood." Shepard said, with anticipation written all over his face. "Glad to see you haven't changed. Let's see what they're up to." Garrus then brought up his sniper rifle and looked through the scope, "Scouts, Eclipse I think." The entire team then looked over the railing.

_It's time I surprised the team a little._

A mischievous smile crossed Revan's lips, and she jumped of the ledge to meet the approaching Eclipse mechanical scouts.

_The abyss will play host to these droids._

Shepard was about to shoot the mech in the optic center when he saw it get thrown off the edge. Shepard turned to find the source, Revan had engaged in combat with the mechs.

_Is she insane?_

"Is she insane?!" Both Miranda and Garrus voiced this opinion. The whole team gaped in awe as Revan cut down all mechs in her way, she was nearly unstoppable.

"Where'd you pick her up, Shepard? I've never seen weapons like those light swords she carries, and she can even block everything that they throw at her." Garrus was impressed at her fighting ability, even more than before.

_Well, we might as well give her some support._

"Alright guys, give her covering fire while she takes out the mercenaries!" The team the opened fire on everything the former sith lord wasn't directly engaging. Everywhere, mercenaries and mechs were falling to her blades of light; some would attempt to engage her in melee combat, and only to have their guns sliced apart, followed by their torsos.

Within one minute, over twenty-five mercenaries were on the ground, dead. Shepard heard the mechanical groaning of a heavy mech approaching the bridge, "Revan, get out of there now, heavy mech approaching your position." Revan turned in time to see the enormous machine approach her; she quickly evaded the foe's fire, and made her way inside.

"Alright guys, that mech's got Revan pinned down in the house, let's take it down!" Shepard yelled as the team opened fire upon the target, the heavy didn't have time to respond to the onslaught of the three inside the building. Eventually, the behemoth turned its attention to the house, and forced Shepard, Garrus and Miranda back into cover. This wasn't a wise move for the machine for as it looked upwards, Revan blasted it with a discharge of force push.

The mechanical monster was sent 10 feet backward by this attack, and by the time it had recovered, beams of electricity hit the machine, short-circuiting it, though to everyone's surprise, the beams of electricity had come from Revan's fingertips.

"Jesus Christ" The whole team was further amazed at Revan's abilities, now they knew she could channel the power of electricity, uses telekinetic abilities without biotics, wield swords made out of light, and use her mind to persuade others to do what she wanted.

"Damn, Shepard, who needs me when you have, _That._" Garrus then pulled out his sniper rifle and continued to spot targets, Revan made her way back to the building. "Alright, now that that thing's out of the way, how many more men do you think the mercenaries have?" Revan had no fear of these mercenaries, their fighting ability was nothing compared to her, but those large mechs could pose a problem.

"Well, we still have the Blood Pack and most of the Blue Suns left, I say we hold for a bit long-" Garrus was rudely interrupted by a shaking beneath them. "What was that?" Revan asked.

"Damn, must be the mercs making their way under the building, well, they had to use their brains sometime. I need you guys to go take care of it, I'm sure more will be rushing the front." Garrus had clearly thought of this possibility before hand.

"Alright, I'll go take care of it, you guys give Garrus any support he needs." Revan said, taking control, but Shepard replied, "Revan, I need you to understand that I'm the one in command here, I'm the one making the decisions not you." Revan was taken aback by this, but she understood how he might be threatened by her authoritative presence, "Alright Shepard, I follow you for now, but I think I have a lot more military experience than you, but what do you suggest?"

_What does she mean, I'm one of the most decorated war heroes in the entire galaxy, what has she done?_

"Alright Revan, you can go take care of the issue in the underground, but you will let me make the decisions from now on." Shepard said, Revan nodded and headed to the door on the first level

Revan quickly moved through the doors and down the hallway, she was confronted by three doors, "Alright Revan, what you have to do is close the shutters to prevent the mercenaries from advancing, there's one inside everyone of the three rooms." Revan proceeded to the room in the middle, making sure her helmet was secured onto her face.

The door opened, and out popped strange aliens, which were very much like insects, and talked almost in a screech, they wielded assault rifles and flame throwers, they were cut down easily. The thermal bullets from the assault rifles were no harder to block then blasters in her galaxy. Even the flamethrowers posed no threat, for she simply shot them with a telekinetic push and the flame directed at her flew into the face of her opponents.

Revan stepped over the bodies of the mercenaries, they had been quickly dispatched. Revan then noticed a door with a sort of pad on it, she had no idea how to work the interface, so she zapped it with a shock of Force lightning, the shutter closed immediately.

"That did the trick, now to the other ones." Revan muttered to herself as she proceeded to the next shutter control room. "That's one, keep it up Revan." She could tell that Garrus was having no trouble holding off the mercenaries on his end, no thanks to the two she had left with him.

The door of the next door opened, she was immediately faced by a type of alien that she had never seen, It its face had the shape of a Gizka but stood over eight feet tall, brimming to the teeth with weapons and muscles, the beast proceeded to grab her throat.

"I thought you would pose more challenge, you seemed as strong as any Krogan, but I guess you will die like this, with my hand at your neck." The Krogan chuckled as Revan gasped for air, unbeknownst to beast, Revan was reaching for _The Mantle of the Force. _Without a word, the saber moved to her hand and the creature was stabbed through the abdomen. The creature gazed down in horror at the beam of light sticking out it's stomach, at before his death, he spat up his blood, staining her helmet further with the color red.

"And I guess you will die like this, with a hole in your belly." Revan proceeded inside the room where she was met with little resistance, Vorcha were weak fighters, nothing compared to the large creature that had confronted her. She again found a control panel accompanying a shutter. She shocked that one and moved on.

"Alright Revan, we're going to need some help soon, get to work on that last shutter." Revan detected a tone of urgency in his voice. Revan would need to hurry, using the force to speed her movements; she dashed to the last room, cutting through all who stood in her path. They never stood a chance against a jedi dashing across the room. She approached the last control panel and shocked it, the shutter didn't respond as the others had, instead of quickly closing it moved at a steady pace.

"Damn, I'll have to hold any mercenaries off from here." Revan then turned her attention to the mercenaries that were nearing the shutter. She stood in front of the shutter as they approached, and used the force to send all of the mercenaries flying backward. "They'll never get to the shutter in time now. Garrus, the shutters are closed; I'll meet you up there." It was some time until Garrus responded, "Get up here now, Grom and his men have made it inside."

_Who's Grom?_

Revan made her way quickly to the building where Shepard and Garrus had been holding their ground for some time.

"GAH!!! Rip them to Shreds!!" the Krogan said and a second later, a Vorcha was shot by Garrus' rifle. "You stay down here, I'll deal with Archangel." The Krogan was moving up the ramp as Revan stormed the room, quickly dispatching all the Vorcha and occasional Krogan who stood in her way. They posed no threat to her, not with the force on her side.

Revan quickly made her way up the stairs to find her team engaging the Krogan; he was effectively combating the three foes.

_Let's do a little field experiment._

"Hey!" The Krogan turned around to be thrown out of the room and onto the bridge. Revan had jumped out right behind him, "Alright Grom, I assume that's who you are. I challenge you to hand-to-hand combat." If these creatures were anything like Mandalorians, she was sure he would accept. "Alright then, human." The best dropped all his weapons and charged at her; Revan gracefully jumped over the beast and charged him from behind.

She began with a quick swiping motion with her legs, and the Krogan was on the floor, Revan quickly kicked its head to disorient it. Revan was about to kick him in the head again, when the Krogan picked himself up, kicking her in the process. Revan regained her senses quickly, using the force to speed her movements; she began delivering blow after blow on the Krogan.

As the fight continued, the Krogan had taken enough, and fell on his back, "Alright, I yield, you have defeated me in single combat. Now, I beg you, take my life, I must keep my honor!" The Krogan was truly defeated, Revan decided that death was his wish and he deserved to choose his own fate. She activated her light saber, and in one swift motion, removed his head. Picking up the Krogan's head, she presented it to the mercenary camp, "I have killed your greatest warrior! Does anyone else dare challenge me?!"

It was clear no one would challenge her; it became even more apparent when the mercenaries opened fire on her. Revan quickly made her way back inside the second story of the house, where she confronted Garrus and the rest of her team. "You engaged a Krogan in hand-to-hand combat; I've never seen anyone do that." Miranda was again amazed at Revan's combat abilities. "You kicked his ass too; he was a tough son of a bitch when I fought him." Garrus added.

"Alright guys, what's our next plan of action." Revan said, trying hard not to take control of the situation herself, but attacking the mercenaries now would be the best strategy. "There's only one group left, the Blue Suns may be the strongest but I bet we can take them." As Garrus finished up his sentence, the gunship the deceased Cathka had been working on came into view. Revan and her companions jumped into cover.

"THIS ENDS NOW ARCHANGEL!!" The gunship fired a missile at Garrus' position, Revan knew that he wouldn't last long under the fire from that thing, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TO FUCK WITH THE BLUE SUNS!!!" As the gunship was about to unleash a hail of fire upon its indented target, Revan jumped in its way.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Revan was able to deflect most of the bullets away from her body, but not all. Her left leg had been shot, and she was bleeding from the torso in three areas. "That… won't… stop me." With all of Revan's energy, she grabbed the gunship with the force, and exerted pressure on it from all sides. The gunship began to collapse in on itself; she could hear the screams of the pilot, "what is this? Why is everything getting so small? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And the voice inside the gunship was crushed out of existence.

With the rest of Revan's strength, she launched the gunship back into the mercenary camp, She saw the numerous mercenaries running toward their shuttles, they knew that anything that could destroy a gunship like _that _could do terrible damage to any mercenary. The first thing she saw before falling on the ground and blacking out was Garrus and Shepard looking over her, "Hang in there Revan, we're getting help." And with that Revan drifted into darkness.

With the Asari's resources, HK-47 was smuggled onto the Normandy, hidden away inside a food container. When the crate had arrived outside the Normandy, Mass Sergeant Gardener walked outside and looked at the labeling, "Well well, looks like the Commander picked me up some proper rations, bless his heart." The cook proceeded to wheel the box inside the Normandy.

EDI was too focused on the battle that was happening on Omega to take notice of what had been taken inside the Normandy, nobody had the slightest reason to suspect that the greatest Assassin droid ever created was hidden away inside the Normandy's Cargo Bay.

The droid reactivated to find himself in a strange ship, "Statement: Initial scans show that the master has been here, but isn't at the moment. Educated assumption: the master will return soon, and this ship will return to space. Will move to a more secure location and await master's arrival." The droid then moved into a dark corner of the cargo bay and switched into standby mode.

The Illusive man, for the first time in a long while, was astounded by Revan's fighting ability. She could easily dispatch nearly any foe, and she was clearly a rational person, as he had seen from what she had done at the recruiting station. He also knew that she had much more skill in combat than Shepard ever would. "Lynda, I am switching Operation: Reaper priority to Revan, she is now to receive briefings from me, and will also receive missions. I want this information sent to Miranda immediately. Oh, and make sure that Shepard is still the leader, most of the people we're going to recruit would rather work for Shepard than somebody we picked up last week." The Illusive man took another puff of his cigar.

"Yes, sir, is there anything else you want?" Lynda, her secretary asked, "Yes, put up the screens of Revan's body, armor, and weapon scans for me." The Illusive man had a feeling that Revan would be a lot more worthwhile to Cerberus than Shepard.

A/N So that concludes the fourth chapter of my fanfic, I'm pretty happy with it so far, as you can see, things are getting more and more different as this continues. Now the Illusive man has taken interest in Revan, and we're going to have some HK action next chapter as well. To the people who are angry I haven't explained how HK came to be in this universe, first off, go back to the prologue, you will notice that Bastilla says through the bond that both CARTH AND HK are not in the Ebon hawk, Carth is dead and everything else about HK-47 will be explained soon. And for future reference, I will not be adding any more Kotor characters. I am also thinking about my love interest that Revan will have. I have decided It will either be Garrus or Shepard, I will wait three days after I release this to decide, whatever the posts suggest I will do, but after 3 days, if I have not received any, I will decide for myself.

Also, since Krogans are practically Mandalorians, Revan will act toward them as she would a Mandalorian, challenging the Krogan to hand-to-hand combat was one of these.

Oh and If you think Jesus Christ isn't appropriate for this setting, than say so, I'm not sure if they have Christians in space.

Statement: Thank you all who have read this so far.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I own nothing but the plot of my fanfiction.

The Mandalorian wars were over, Mandalore was dead. Revan looked over her armies, Jedi and soldiers alike were a part of the celebration, they had earned their victory. Revan stepped up and began her speech,

"Brothers! Sisters! We have beaten back the Mandalorians, but much of their fleet remains intact in the Unknown Regions. For all we know, they could be preparing for another attack as we celebrate our victories. I propose we send our fleet to the unknown regions, to stop the Mandalorian threat FOREVER!" Revan had no doubt that all of the Republic and Jedi would follow her; they had already gone to hell and back.

Shepard looked over Revan; she was bleeding in the leg and at three places in the lower abdomen, the team had to get her out now, before her injuries become a major problem.

"Joker, get the shuttle down here now, Revan's been wounded." Shepard and the team looked over to where the mercenaries had been, they were running in fear. Revan had crushed the gunship earlier and thrown it into the crowd of mercenaries before she had succumbed to her injuries. Garrus moved over to Revan's body,

"She saved my life Shepard, how bad are her injuries?" Garrus knew what would've happened if Revan hadn't got in his way, he would've been horribly maimed, even with some of the best medical equipment in the galaxy.

"Well, her wounds aren't too bad, but we need evac soon, or they will be." At the point, the Normandy shuttle appeared on the bridge, "Okay guys, get Revan, we have to get her out." The team proceeded to carry Revan to the small shuttle, which would take them quickly to the Normandy.

"Keep pressure on the wounds, we can't let her bleed out." Miranda said, and the team made sure they were keeping enough pressure on Revan's wounds. The shuttle then began the quick trip to the Normandy.

When the group eventually arrived on the Normandy, and a stretcher were waiting for them, "It doesn't look too bad, I'm sure she'll be alright." Chakwas added with a reassuring smile. The shuttle made its way quickly back to the Normandy.

_Sith cruisers came out of hyperspace all at once, over one thousand ships, all with one inten_t_, "The Republic shall burn!" All of the cruisers seemed to yell in unison as they set fire to countless worlds, killing countless innocents, destroying countless lives. Revan was shouting this the loudest, as she decimated Republic troops, sliced apart Jedi, and set fire to the planets she had once fiercely defended. _

Revan than woke up to find herself inside her room, she saw a familiar figure by her side, "It's good to see you again Carth." Revan's vision then cleared, and instead she saw a reptilian liked figure, dressed in blue armor. The Turian turned around to see Revan awake.

"Don't try to get up; you might not be fully recovered." Garrus said, "You might not be fully recovered yet." Revan, ignoring his advice, sat up,

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." Revan continued to say, "So, I'm assuming we all made it out okay." Garrus grinned, in his own, reptilian manner.

"Yeah, after you crushed that gunship like it was nothing more than paper, you threw it into the mercenary encampment; I've never seen more mercenaries run in my entire life." Garrus then turned the conversation back to Revan, "How did you do that anyway? I've never seen any sort of biotic who could do that." Revan took some time to ponder how to answer this question, but began,

"Well, I come from a place where we can manipulate the environment with something called the force." Revan proceeded to reach out with the force to the data pad that was next to Garrus. The data pad moved across the room as if Revan were holding it in her own arms, "This is nothing compared to the other things I can do, you've seen a lot of them." Garrus then remembered the lightning that had sprung from the woman's fingertips; the thought of it sent shivers through his spine.

"What about those weapons you carry, they look like swords made out of pure energy." Garrus motioned his arm toward the bright cylinder, but before he could touch it, the weapon flew into Revan's hand, "This is what we call a light saber." The blade then emitted a shade of blue, looking as pure as sapphires, "They are the ancient weapons used by my order, they are the most important item any Jedi possess. They can block blasters, cut apart weapons, and cut apart people, using very little energy." Revan swung the blade around, testing the weight of it.

"Who are these Jedi, and for that matter, where exactly are you from?" Garrus asked, eager to learn the secrets Revan contained. She was about to answer when images flashed in front of her eyes, and Revan was again brought back into her memories.

"_Revan, all of our ships have exited hyperspace, the enemy is offering little resistance." The admiral said with a smile on his face, what do you command next, my lord. Revan turned around to see the admiral bowing to her, "Put me on every screen inside the core worlds, I want to announce our declaration of war." Immediately, camera droids circled around Revan, she knew that her masked face would be true fear. _

"_Alright my lord, cameras rolling in 3…2…1…" Immediately lights all cameras were centered on Revan, "Fear us! We are the sith, we have come for one thing, DEATH TO THE REPUBLIC!" The entire Sith fleet cheered when she announced this, Revan continued,_

"_FEAR US! WE ARE THE SITH! THE REPUBLIC SHALL FALL!" Revan concluded her speech, as her army set fire to countless worlds_

Revan brought herself out of her nightmare, she found that she was on the floor, with Garrus at her side, "Damn it, when will the memories stop, when will I be left alone?" Revan held her head in her arms, Garrus stayed close to her, "Whatever you did, it's in the past now, it's not who you are anymore." Garrus held Revan close.

"Is it? Then why do the memories keep returning, there has to be a reason, why would I do all of that? What would convince me to do what I did?" Garrus was still unsure about what Revan had done in her past, she had been talking about her light saber when she got up and screamed, she had said something about something called the sith and the death of the Republic, beyond that, he did not know.

"Well, I guess I should explain some things." Revan then began the difficult task of explaining her galaxy, "Where I come from, the galaxy is ruled by a democratic government, known as the Republic, they are the allies of the Jedi order, who wield the force and light sabers, like I do." Garrus sat down and listened patiently to Revan's story.

"I was a prospective member of this order, but I was strong and arrogant. Eventually, the Republic was invaded by a warrior-culture known as the Mandalorians. The republic was being swiftly overcome by these Mandalorians, but my order refused to help them, believing something bigger was at work behind it. But, I, along with many others, believed the Republic had to be assisted or the entire galaxy would've been taken by the Mandalorians." Revan took a breath, waiting for Garrus to process the information.

"When I joined the war, I led the Republic armies, winning victory after victory, I was a brilliant general. I would often abandon worlds so I could conquer others; I proved that a swift victory would save the most lives. Eventually, near the end of the war, my fleet had cornered the Mandalorians on Malachor 5, where they had us outnumbered. But, I had ordered the construction of a super weapon, named the Mass Shadow Field Generator. With this weapon, I was able to decimate the entire Mandalorian fleet. But both the planet and many of my forces were also destroyed in the blast." Revan then decided she had talked enough.

"Alright, that's all I'll tell you for now, what's your story _Archangel_." Revan made sure to put emphasis on the archangel part.

"Well, after the battle of the Citadel, I rejoined C-sec, otherwise known as Citadel security. There I learned how fed up I was with all the bureaucracy I had to deal with, men in suits keeping others from doing their jobs, So I decided I could do more help outside of C-sec." Garrus then moved over the wall on the far side of the door, leaning against in, while Revan sat back on her bed, "So you went to Omega." Revan added.

"Yeah, I went over to Omega, knowing how many criminals I could find there. I formed a team, you'd be surprised who you can find, just people wanting to do a little good before they died. We mostly went after the merc groups, hitting their supplies, killing officers; sometimes we'd just kill the mercenaries in the street." Garrus smiled a bit at that one, "But then I got them killed." Garrus said this with a grim look over his face.

"What happened to your team Garrus?" Revan inquired, hoping to get an answer, "One of my team members, Sidonis was his name, told me to meet him somewhere. When I got there Sidonis was gone and my entire team was dead." Revan could see the guilt on his face as he talked about the betrayal.

"Do you know where this Sidonis is?" Revan asked, "No, his trail stops cold after he leaves Omega. But I'll find him… and when I do." Garrus ended his declaration, clearly contemplating his revenge.

At that point Revan felt quite tired, "Garrus, betrayal is a terrible thing, he will deserve whatever he gets." With that said, Revan went faded into darkness.

At that point, an assassin droid reactivated itself inside the cargo hold of the Normandy, "Statement: Life scans show that the master is on the floor above me, I also scan two meat bags on this floor and five on the next, not including the master of course."

"Assumption: the master will likely wish to interrogate the crew… personally, switching blasters to stun." The droid did this not out of any sort of feeling, but because he decided that the master torturing the crew would be much more exciting than blasting them himself. At that, the droid borne of the Star Forge began his attack.

The droid moved out of the cargo bay and into the engine room, where two humans were busy at work on the engines of the ship, HK took action and readied his weapon, "powering weapons." At that moment the two meatbags turned, looking in fear in the second before HK fired and incapacitated them both.

"Statement: meatbags eliminated, this is how you pay for having all that sloshiness inside you, you disgust me." The machine moved toward the elevator and stepped inside. The droid didn't understand the interface of the elevator, so he scanned it.

"Statement: elevator uses some unknown design, a shock will jolt the system into taking me up one floor." At that, the metal assassin gave the interface a small shock and heard the elevator rumble below him, he was nearing his master.

Mess Sergeant Gardener was cooking at his station, while the crewman sitting at the table complained about his last meal. Gardener was getting really tired of their bitching, "Well sorry, do you want me to get some doilies too, this isn't your mother's kitchen damnit." At that moment he heard the elevator open, and a two meter tall machine strode out, facing the group.

The three gaped in fear at the machine in front of them, and they all shouted in unison, "Geth! take him out!" the three grabbed assault rifles and began shooting the droid, all of them being absorbed b the droids highly advanced Baragwin shield generator, "Statement: foolish meatbags, now you have no ammunition left in your rifles, POWERING WEAPONS!"

The last thing the three men saw were energy blasts of orange coming towards them.

Miranda and Garrus both stepped outside to see what had happened, the machine saw Miranda first, "Order: where is the master, and If you don't answer my request then I will be forced to rip your sloshing organs from your meatbag body." Miranda was about to ask what the master was and what sort of geth that thing was, but she never had the chance.

In a single motion the droid had jumped behind her and had his rifle pointed at the back of her head, "Threat: make a move and my blaster burns through your body, meatbag."

Miranda had no choice but to reply, "Alright, who's this master of yours?" HK was surprised that she didn't assume who the master would be, "Clarification: you may know the master as the dark lord Revan. Now, take me to her, meatbag."

At that moment, Garrus entered the room, and saw the droid with a weapon pointed at Miranda's head, Garrus took quick action, he proceeded to take out his assault rifle and keep the droid there until help arrived. He never got the chance, the droid shot Miranda in the back of the head and proceeded to charge at Garrus.

Garrus only got a few shots off before he was grabbed by the mechanical, the droid has his arms pinned together, and asked the same question he had Miranda, "Frustrated query: Where is my master, where is the Dark lord Revan. Take me to her or I will do what I did to that girl to you as well. Meatbag." HK added that one on for good measure.

"Alright, I'll take you to her." Garrus led the droid a short distance where the eventually made their way to the port observation deck, where Revan was sleeping, "Alright, she's in there, so what happens now?"

HK didn't take long to think up the answer, for one second after the question had been uttered, Garrus was on the floor.

HK opened the door to find his master standing, with her light sabers lit, and she looked to what she thought to be an enemy and was in shock, "HK? Is that really you? How did you get on this ship? Or better yet, HOW DID YOU EVEN END UP IN THIS GALAXY?" Revan waited patiently for the machine's answer.

"Disappointment: you wound me master, I would have thought you would have been happy to see me, but I can see why you are surprised." Revan nodded in agreement to the droid's opinion, "Lengthy explanation: Back on the Star Forge, after you had defeated Malak, you said something about staying behind in the blast."

The machine continued, "I decided that killing meatbags just wouldn't be the same without you, and I decided to leave the ship and find you." Revan was surprised at how irrational the droid had been, "as I raced to find you, I noticed you standing dangerously close to the star forge's core, and to my disbelief you jumped inside!" Revan chuckled at the look that would have been on the machine's face.

"So I'm assuming you jumped into the core as well." HK-47 nodded before continuing, "Declaration: Correct, I jumped in the core after you, deciding that wherever you went, meatbags were sure to fall."

"Hold up HK, if you went through the core with me, why didn't you come out with me?" HK pondered this for a second before replying, "Explanation: Eh… I'm not too sure about that master, but what I do know is that I was sent into space, and to my luck, I was picked up by some spacers who were planning on selling me."

"So after the meatbags were dead, I took the ship down toward the nearest planet, and was able to contact an information broker to find your location." Revan was not surprised her personal droid was able to accomplish this, he was the most advanced droid ever built.

"Well HK, it's great to see you again. So uh… what did you do with the crew? I'm assuming you let them live so I could interrogate them?"

"Answer: yes master, I was sure that anything you would do to them would be much more satisfying than just blasting them." Revan was happy to know the crew was unharmed, though she would've been alright with Miranda dying.

Shepard stood in front of the elevator on the Combat Information Center floor; EDI had informed him that some sort of Geth had made his way to the third floor and incapacitating everyone there, except for Revan. But somehow, there were no cameras in that room.

"The lack of cameras is likely Revan's handiwork, alright we've got to go take down this geth assassin. He has already incapacitated much of the crew and is extremely dangerous" With that Shepard, Jacob, and Mordin prepared their weapons and stepped inside the elevator.

"The geth has only incapacitated the crew, they are still alive. He clearly used some sort of stun weapon, it also doesn't match any geth designs ever documented, so proceed with extreme caution." EDI warned the group of three.

Shepard activated the elevator and the group began to descend, "So, what do you think it wants with Revan, I doubt it came to have a conversation." Jacob said.

"Machine very efficient, able to quickly take down enemies, no neural network either able think as an AI would without other Geth." Mordin added.

"He must be a new model, or we would have known of its design before." Shepard finished the conversation just before the elevator doors opened. In front of them, Miranda and three Cerberus operatives were on the floor unconscious. And in front of Revan's door Garrus was on the ground.

The three soldiers made their way to Revan's door, readying their weapons. When the team was ready, Shepard opened the door, revealing Revan conversing with the AI.

"Statement: Meat bags present, permission to terminate them master?" The geth turned to the three, rifle firmly in its mechanical hand.

"No HK, not quite yet." Revan said with a smile, everybody but Revan was shocked.

"Disbelief: oh no, not again master, what's next, meat bag sensitivity programming... ugh." The geth then moved into the corner and spoke toward Shepard, "Threat: Touch the master and lose a head meatbag."

Shepard turned his attention to Revan, who was quite happy to have the machine on board, "So Revan, HOW EXACTLY DO YOU OWN A GETH!" Shepard waited for Revan to respond, "First off, I don't know what a geth is, but this here is my droid, his name is HK-47, and he is my personal assassination droid."

"How advanced is he, is he an AI, cause if he is, we can't allow him to stay here, AI's are dangerous." Shepard stated, and the team focused their weapons back on the Hunter-Killer.

"You honestly believe you could take him, because If I gave the order, you'd be on the floor in seconds. HK will obey MY orders, as long as you don't make me angry, you will be alright." Shepard and the team cautiously put away their weapons.

"Statement: The information broker knew you, Shepard she was very concerned with your personal safety. Replaying audio: _What do you plan on doing to Commander Shepard?_" The droid chuckled at seeing the expression on the commander's face change, to utter shock.

"If you've hurt her…" Hk continued his sentence for him, "you'll do what, meat bag, anyway, the blue meat bag is all right." Revan was surprised HK had met a friend of Shepard's… and let her live, "HK-47, please refrain from taunting the crew."

"Statement: oh, how I hate it when you do that master, it makes you seem more like a meat bag every time." Revan turned the conversation back to Shepard, "My droid will stay here in my quarters, and you should go and revive the rest of the crew."

Shepard, Jacob, and Mordin stepped out of Revan's room to awake the others, Garrus was already sitting up, "What happened, all I remember is some geth wanting Revan, calling her the dark lord or something." Shepard had never heard Revan being called _the dark lord_ but decided he would talk to her about it later.

"Yeah, the geth is actually an assassination droid owned by Revan." Garrus looked up in surprise for a moment, "well, that's a shock. It's good that Revan wasn't hurt, is the rest of the crew alright?"

"Yeah, I think so; it seems that the machine used a stun weapon, so I doubt there are any casualties." Shepard brought the conversation back to their mission, "Well, we're going to set a course for _Purgatory, _to pick up the convict."

Garrus nodded in agreement as Shepard said over the comm link, "Joker, send us to _Purgatory,_ it's time we picked up the convict." Joker replied in his usual banter, "Yeah, sure boss, let's just hope no more killer AI's get aboard, how'd that go anyway?"

"Well Joker, strangely enough, the AI is owned by Revan and is an assassination droid." Joker retorted, "Figures, the droid sent to kill us is owned by the person we know least about, setting course for _Purgatory, _Commander."

Revan was busy working on the newest member on the crew, making final touches to his assassination protocols, "Well, would you look at that, I was finally able to repair your assassination protocols, this is quite excellent."

"Exclamation: I am ready to serve in whatever way you see fit, master." HK-47 was quite pleased he was restored to full functionality.

Suddenly, a voice blared over the comm,"Revan, you and your droid are coming with me on the next mission, we will be picking up a prisoner, I'm not hoping for trouble but I have a bad feeling about the place we're going to.

"Got it Shepard, HK and I will be ready soon." Revan turned to her droid, "Ready to end some lives?" HK-47 replied with glee, "Statement: Always, master." With that, Revan and HK readied their weapons for their journey.

Miranda was working on her terminal when she received a message, and it was from the Illusive man, "I wonder what he wants." With that said, Miranda opened the message.

The message read:

To: Miranda

In light of recent events that I am sure you are aware of, mission priority is now leaning more toward Revan, she is of equal importance to me as Shepard is. Revan will often be communicating with me in the conference room, I may also see fit to send her on missions I don't trust Shepard with. With that said, carry on Miranda.

From: The Illusive Man

Miranda was surprised to learn that the Illusive man didn't trust Shepard completely, even after spending four billion credits on him. But Miranda had no choice to see how this would turn out, "Only time will tell how useful she will be to us."

A/N Alright, so we know how HK got in the galaxy, Revan's learning more about her former self, the Illusive man is taking interest in Revan, oh and have I mentioned that Garrus will be the love interest. Cause that's important, oh and also HK now has assassination protocols back, so now he can ASSASSINIZE! How will this be utilized in the future, only time will tell (I already know actually.) PLEASE REVIEW MAH STUFF!


	6. Author's Note

**A new Author note**

**I've been getting some suggestions that I should start with something new, IF you want me to stop this series, than tell me and I'll do something else, otherwise, I'll keep writing. That's all.**


End file.
